


Blood of God

by lindor1306



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04, Who knows how he got back he just did, death of a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindor1306/pseuds/lindor1306
Summary: When his first case since returning from Hell involves the death of a child, Lucifer finds himself unable to cope with the feelings it brings out in him.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 71
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic focuses around a case involving the murder of a child and discusses the death of a child.
> 
> This work was inspired by the following performance of 'You Taught Me What Love Is' by Beth Porch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oL1IlbjS_8  
> Please buy this song to support NHS Charities Together and Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital in London.

** Chapter 1 **

_His eyes blinked sleepily as he stared up at his father. He sighed deeply, his breath dancing across his father’s fingers as he gently stroked the face of his miracle. Deep brown eyes gazed into his own as they looked at each other, and, for the first time in his existence, he knew what real, pure love was._

Chloe walked quickly across the park towards the gathered police officers. As she approached, her partner jogged slightly to catch up with her, tucking his silver flask into his jacket pocket.

“Good morning, Detective.” Lucifer said cheerily as he joined her. “Isn’t it a glorious day.”

“You’re in a good mood.” Chloe observed, eying him carefully. “What happened? Did a fourth Britney turn up at Lux?”

“Of course not.” Lucifer replied. “I wouldn’t be this chipper for anything less than five Britneys. No, this is our first case back together, I plan to enjoy it. The Deckerstar, back together at last.”

Chloe stopped, grabbing his arm to drag him to a halt beside her. “Are you sure about this?” She asked, peering cautiously up at him. “These last few months…”

“Well,” Lucifer interrupted, “It’s been much longer for me, but what’s a century or two between friends?”

“Yes.” Chloe said. “For everyone else, six months. For you, centuries. You were in…”

“In Hell, yes.” Lucifer finished for her. “What of it?”

Chloe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Exactly, Lucifer. You were in Hell. Actual Hell. For centuries. For everyone else, though, you were away on business for just a few months. Are you really going to be able to act like you’re fine?”

“Why wouldn’t I be fine, Detective?” Lucifer asked her, spreading his arms as if to say, ‘look at me’. “I wasn’t a prisoner down there. I was King. Nobody tortures the King! Not unless I want them to.” He winked cheekily at her, smirking, but Chloe wasn’t convinced.

“Oh yeah?” Chloe asked. “I know you, Lucifer. I know how you felt about going back to Hell. Just being there is torture for you.”

“Yes, but I’m not there now, Detective.” Lucifer looked into her thoroughly unconvinced eyes and sighed. “Ok, fine. When I first came back to Earth, it was… difficult.”

“Difficult?” Chloe repeated. “You were practically catatonic. For days. It took nearly a week for you to even talk to anyone. You can’t tell me that, after just two weeks back, you’re suddenly right as rain.”

“What can I say, Detective?” Lucifer said, walking backwards towards the crime scene, his eyes staying fixed on her. “You can’t keep a good Devil down.”

Chloe sighed and bit her lip anxiously before following her partner. The crime scene was oddly quiet, all of the officers standing with sombre looks on their faces. Even Ella, normally so cheerful, looked haunted as she approached Chloe and Lucifer.

“Hey guys.” Ella said, her voice low. “Welcome back, Lucifer.”

“Miss Lopez.” Lucifer greeted her, his brow furrowed. “What’s wrong? You should be delighted to see your friendly neighbourhood Devil again.”

“Sorry.” Ella said, shaking her head. “Sorry, I am happy to see you. It’s just… it’s a bad one.”

“How bad?” Chloe asked, eying the forensics officer closely.

“It’s a kid.” Ella explained, leading them quietly over to the victim. “Can’t be more than five or six.”

“Oh God.” Chloe whispered as they reached the body. “Jesus Christ.”

For once, Lucifer made no comment about her mention of his Father. He stared down at the child, lips parted in horror, eyes wide and suddenly wet.

“What happened?” Chloe asked, clearing her throat and crouching down next to the child, resisting the urge to brush his dark brown hair away from his eyes.

“He was strangled.” Ella said, using the end of her pen to point out bruises around the boy’s pale throat. “Manually. Judging by the size of the handprints, I’d say by an adult, probably male but could be a big-handed woman.”

“Ok.” Chloe said, her eyes scanning the body, taking in his bare feet. “Time of death?”

“Between 10 and 12 last night.” Ella said. “No dirt on his feet, so he was probably killed somewhere else and then dumped here.”

“He’s been brought to the children’s playground.” Chloe commented, standing up. “Then laid down gently like he’s sleeping. That suggests remorse.”

“Might be our killer knew the vic.” Dan said, joining the group. “Rather than being an abduction gone bad. Any sign of sexual abuse?”

“Hard to tell.” Ella said, a look of revulsion crossing her face. “We’ll know more from a proper autopsy, but he’s still fully clothed and the clothes are still clean and tidy, so my first thought it perhaps not.”

“Ok.” Chloe sighed, taking a deep breath. “Well, we need to find out who he is. Lucifer and I will head back to the precinct, see if our vic has been reported missing.”

Chloe turned to walk away but froze. Lucifer was still standing, staring down at the child’s body, his face suddenly pale.

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked. He didn’t answer so the detective reached out a hand, gently touching his arm. Lucifer flinched, recoiling back from her before his eyes found her face and he let out a shaky breath. “Lucifer, you ok?”

“Yes.” Lucifer swallowed thickly, his eyes falling back on the boy’s face. “Yes, sorry, Detective. I’m fine.”

“Look, man.” Ella said, also reaching out to touch his arm. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s tough. Really tough. This your first kid case?”

“Yes.” Lucifer said, clearing his throat and turning back to her. “Yes it is.”

_He smiled, stretching his arms towards his father’s face, watching as the starlight reflected in his eyes. His father smiled and lifted his son, pressing his lips to his forehead and breathing in the scent of his soft black hair._

“Lucifer? What are you doing here?” Linda stepped back to let Lucifer into the house. “I thought you’d be at the precinct with Chloe.”

“I was.” Lucifer told her as they stepped into the living room. “We’re waiting for a match from missing persons so, until that comes in, there wasn’t much to do.”

“That doesn’t normally bother you.” Linda commented. “Usually you’re happy just talking to Ella or Chloe or coming up with your own theories.”

“Yes well…” Lucifer dropped down onto the sofa, glancing around the room.

“Luci!” Lucifer looked up as Amenadiel entered the room, Charlie resting on his hip. “It’s good to see you, brother.” Lucifer nodded, his eyes focused intently on his nephew as he babbled and clapped his chubby hands. Amenadiel stopped, the smile fading from his face. “Are you ok, Luci?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Lucifer took a deep breath. “We have our first case together since my return from Hell.”

“That’s great!” Amenadiel exclaimed as he sat down and put Charlie on the floor with some toys. “Isn’t it?”

“The victim is a child.” Lucifer told him bluntly, dragging his eyes away from the baby to look around the room. “A small boy.”

“That’s awful.” Linda said as Lucifer’s phone beeped in his pocket. “And you don’t know who he is yet?”

“We do now.” Lucifer told her, staring down at the message on his phone. A name and age accompanied a photo of a small boy, smiling happily at the camera, sunlight shining in his dark hair and childlike joy shining in his chocolate brown eyes. “Samuel Ellis. Five years old. Look at him, brother.”

Amenadiel took the offered phone and gazed down at the boy’s face. His lips parted and he looked sharply at Lucifer. “Luci…”

“I know.” Lucifer smiled sadly. “How very unfortunate.”

Amenadiel watched his brother closely, trying to read his face. Lucifer was pale, his face closed off as he took the phone back from the other angel. “Luci,” Amenadiel whispered. “It’s not…”

“I know what you’re going to say, brother, and don’t.” Lucifer snapped, standing up, suddenly angry. “Don’t say a word. You don’t have that right. None of you do!”

Charlie started crying as Amenadiel moved to follow his brother. He froze, glancing from his son to the door as it slammed behind the Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Lucifer flicked his cigarette onto the floor before walking into the precinct. His shoes barely made a sound on the tiled floor as he walked towards the detective’s desk.

“Where did you go?” Chloe asked as he approached her. “One minute you were here and then…”

“I went to see Amenadiel.” Lucifer replied, following her towards Ella’s lab. “I don’t really know why.”

“Cases like these are hard.” Chloe told him. “Sometimes seeing people living life away from it can help clear your head. We’ll find this guy though, Lucifer, and we’ll make sure he faces justice.”

“You really think there can be any justice here, Detective?” Lucifer asked. “Believe me, no punishment on Earth can make this just.”

Chloe hesitated, staring up into Lucifer’s furious eyes. He was gritting his teeth, clearly making an effort to subdue his devilish side. “You’re right.” Chloe conceded with a sigh. “But we do our jobs, arrest him and put him behind bars for the rest of his life. After that, your demons can do their worst.”

“Oh they will.” Lucifer said with a humourless smile. “Even in Hell, there are lines that are not crosses. Mazikeen used to specialise in torturing the killers of spawn.”

Chloe and Lucifer walked into the lab and approached an oddly sombre Ella.

“Anything?” Chloe asked, sitting down at the table.

“Yeah, some good news.” Ella told them. “No sign of sexual assault, so that’s something I suppose.”

“Yes, I’m sure the boy will appreciate his lack of violation.” Lucifer snarled, his eyes narrowed. “Oh, wait…” he added sardonically.

“Lucifer.” Chloe warned grimly. “Anything else?”

“Samuel had eaten within about two hours before he died.” Ella went on with a nervous glance at Lucifer. “Stomach contents included pasta, beef, cheese, tomato, carrot and onion.”

“Spaghetti Bolognese, then.” Lucifer commented. “Not what I’d choose for my last meal, but better than frozen pizza I suppose.”

“It also means it’s less likely this is an abduction gone bad.” Chloe observed thoughtfully. “It’d be hard for Samuel to eat, go through his evening routine, get abducted and murdered within two hours.”

“Where are his parents?” Lucifer asked. “Surely we should interview them, Detective?”

“They’re at home.” Chloe replied. “I was waiting for you.”

“Yeah, because apparently you think you can just saunter in and out of this investigation, just like everything else in your life.” Chloe, Lucifer and Ella looked up as Dan walked into the room.

“That’s not fair, Dan.” Chloe reproached him, shocked by his unprovoked anger at her partner. “This case is hard on all of us.”

“Like hell it isn’t.” Dan replied. Ella glanced around the room with wide eyes, avoiding looking at him. “This is what he does. He struts around like he owns the place, has his fun and disappears when he gets bored or when things get serious.”

“Dan, that’s not true.” Chloe argued. “I know you have issues but you’re not being fair here.”

“Aren’t I?” Dan challenged, hands on his hips. “His crazy delusions and ridiculous secrets got Charlotte killed. He dragged you into whatever that shitstorm at the Mayan was and then disappeared and left you do clean up his mess. What going to happen here, when he decides this case isn’t fun enough for him? Or if he doesn’t get whatever self-indulgence he’s looking for this week when he interviews the parents? Will he attack them like he does every other witness?”

“Do you really think I’d do that, Daniel?” Lucifer asked, his eyes narrowed and cold. “You think I would attack a child’s grieving parents because I’m _bored_?”

“Oh, what do you know about grieving parents?” Dan sneered, rolling his eyes. “You’ve never loved or lost anyone in your life.”

In the blink of an eye, Lucifer was out of his seat, holding Dan up against the wall with one hand by the front of his shirt. Fire burned briefly in his eyes as he snarled furiously at the other man.

“Don’t you _dare!_ ” Lucifer growled through gritted teeth, shaking Dan slightly. “You have no idea what you are talking about!”

“Lucifer!” Chloe cried, grabbing his arm. “Lucifer, stop!”

Lucifer looked at Chloe for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Dan. “You have no idea what I’ve lost.” He hissed, dropping Dan to the ground and turning to leave. “Detective, I’ll meet you by the car.”

The room was silent as Lucifer stormed out. Dan clambered to his feet, running a hand shakily through his hair. “What the _hell_ was that?”

“What the hell was that?” Chloe demanded as she approached her partner. Lucifer was leaning against his Corvette, a cigarette held between his fingers. “I know Dan was out of order, but you’ve _never_ flipped out on him like that.”

“It was a warning, Detective.” Lucifer told her, taking a final drag of his cigarette and stubbing it out under his toe. “There are some things nobody knows about me. Don’t make assumptions.”

Chloe stared as Lucifer opened the door and got into the car. “Is this something to do with what happened to you in Hell?”

“Oh for f-“ Lucifer took a deep breath. “Listen, Detective. Not everything is about my brief second reign in Hell. Some things are personal. Just leave it.”

“Fine, I’ll leave it.” Chloe reluctantly agreed as she started to drive out of the parking lot. “Just do me a favour?” Lucifer hummed, so she knew he was at least listening. “If you won’t talk to me, talk to someone. Linda or Amenadiel, just someone.”

“That isn’t necessary, Detective.” Lucifer muttered, turning to look out of the window as they drove. “But I’ll think about it.”

Twenty minutes later, Chloe and Lucifer got out of the car outside a detached suburban house. As they walked towards the front door, they could hear the sounds of children playing in a garden nearby. Chloe winced, glancing in the direction of the sound, before ringing the doorbell. They waited for a moment, looking briefly around the neighbourhood until they heard the sound of the door being unlocked from the inside.

“Mr and Mrs Ellis?” Chloe asked, flashing her badge when the couple inside the doorway nodded. “I’m Detective Chloe Decker, this is Lucifer Morningstar. I’m very sorry for your loss. Do you mind if we come in and ask you some questions?”

Chloe and Lucifer followed the Ellises into a large, open plan living/dining room. Family photographs stood proudly on the mantlepiece and bookcase and hung on the walls around the room. Samuel Ellis’s smiling face beamed out from most of them. Chloe sat down gently on the sofa opposite the grieving parents while Lucifer walked slowly around the room, gazing at the photographs.

“Can you talk us through what happened last night?” Chloe asked, taking her notebook out of her pocket.

“Erm…” Mrs Ellis took a deep breath and glanced at Lucifer before turning her pale eyes towards the detective. “I was late coming home from work, so my dad was here looking after Sammy. When I got in, I reheated something for dinner – ”

“And what time was that, roughly?” Chloe interrupted.

“About half past eight, I think.” Mrs Ellis continued.

“Did Samuel eat with you or had he already eaten?” Chloe asked, making a note of the time.

“He ate with us.” Mrs Ellis told her. “My dad’s hopeless. He could burn cereal. He has to have his meals delivered if he doesn’t eat with us, so he waited for me rather than give Sammy burned pasta or something.”

“Ok, then what happened?” Chloe prompted.

“After dinner, Sammy pretty much went straight to bed. I read him a story…” Mrs Ellis froze, her voice breaking as she realised something. “No, I only read half. I told him it was late and promised we could finish it tonight.”

Chloe and Lucifer watched as Mr Ellis pulled his wife into his arms. As Chloe grabbed a tissue from the coffee table, Lucifer turned back to the photographs on the bookcase. One photo in particular caught his eye. It showed Samuel Ellis curled up with his father, resting on Mr Ellis’s chest on what looked like a camping trip. The sky was dark around them and Samuel was pointing up towards the stars.

_“Can we go to the stars?” The boy asked, gazing up from where he clung to his father’s hand._

_“No.” His father said._

_“Why not?” Asked the boy. “I want to go.”_

_“We belong here.” His father replied. “The stars are too far to travel.”_

_The boy sighed, frowning up at his father. “But why? Why can’t we do what we want?”_

_The father paused and stared down at his son, his lips parted and his brow furrowed in thought._

Lucifer shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Turning back to face the conversation, he heard Mrs Ellis explain how she had fallen asleep in front of the TV after putting Samuel to bed.

“And where were you last night?” He asked, turning to Mr Ellis. “Why haven’t you been mentioned in this recount?”

Mr Ellis stared, his eyes narrowing at Lucifer. “Are you a father, Mr Morningstar?”

Lucifer’s mouth fell open for a second, ready to offer a response that was quickly bitten back. He stared silently at Mr Ellis, refusing to break their eye contact.

“It’s actually an important question.” Chloe said, looking backwards and forwards between Lucifer and Mr Ellis. “Even if it maybe sounded a little… blunt. Where were you last night?”

Mr Ellis frowned slightly, looking at Lucifer for another second before turning his attention back to Chloe. “I was in work.” He answered. “I’m a doctor in the emergency room at the hospital. I was on the night shift until 6:30 this morning. I came to wake Sammy up for breakfast when I got in this morning, about 7:30 I’d guess, but his bed was empty.”

Chloe continued to question Samuel’s parents for another few minutes, asking them about his personality and whether they knew of anybody who might want to hurt them. After she was assured that the Ellises couldn’t think of anybody with a grudge against them, Chloe stood up and the four of them walked towards the front door.

“Thank you very much for your time.” Chloe said, stepping out onto the path. “And, again, I am so sorry for your loss.”

Lucifer went to follow the detective to the car, but Mr Ellis grabbed his arm to stop him. “Mr Morningstar?”

Lucifer stopped and waited for Mr Ellis to continue. The other man rolled his sleeve up and held his arm out. Lucifer glanced down and saw a tattoo on the pale skin of his inner forearm. Samuel’s name was written in ornate script underneath a highly life-like baby’s handprint. “Why are you showing me this?” Lucifer asked, pulling his eyes away from the tattoo to look back to Mr Ellis. Behind the other man, Chloe started to walk back towards them, but Lucifer held up his hand to stop her.

“I found myself wondering earlier.” Mr Ellis said, peering closely into Lucifer’s eyes. “My son is dead, so am I still a father?” Lucifer swallowed, but didn’t speak. Mr Ellis continued. “You didn’t say no, but you didn’t say yes either. I got this tattoo the day Sammy was born. At the time, it just symbolised how much I loved him. Now, though, I know that every time I see this tattoo, I will remember that I am still Sammy’s dad. My son might not be here anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a father. I find it comforting, knowing I will have this to remind me.”

“Are you gonna tell me what that was about?” Chloe asked after ten minutes of driving in silence.

“No.” Lucifer told her, not looking back from the window.

“Lucifer.” Chloe pushed. “If it’s relevant to the case…”

“It isn’t.” Lucifer told her. Chloe glared at him, waiting for him to continue. “Jake Ellis did not kill his son.” Lucifer said.

“How can you know that for sure?” Chloe demanded. “Did you do your mojo on him? ‘Cos it looked more like he was doing the mojo on you than the other way round.”

“No, I didn’t.” Lucifer told her. “I just know.”

“How do you ‘just know’?” Chloe asked. “What did he – ”

“Stop the car.” Lucifer interrupted, suddenly sitting up straight in his seat.

“What?” Chloe cried, staring at him. “Why?”

“Just pull over, Detective. Please!”

Chloe gaped for a second before sighing and pulling over to park the car outside a row of shops. Lucifer jumped out of the car, calling for her to follow him.

“Where are we going?” Chloe demanded, following her partner towards what looked like an alleyway.

“I need you to do something for me.” Lucifer told her, spinning to face her once they were halfway down the alley.

“What?” Chloe stared, perplexed. “Lucifer, what is this about?” Without answering her, though, Lucifer turned his back to her and, with a rush of wind and the swooping sound of feathers, his enormous, wings appeared in front of her, their celestial glow illuminating her face. “What…?”

“I want you to pull one feather out.” Lucifer said, as though this was as normal as asking her to pass him a pen. “One of the large, soft ones, near the joint with my back.”

“What?” Chloe gaped. This was weird, even for him. “Why?”

“Chloe,” Lucifer said, not turning to look at her. “Please.”

It was the please that convinced her. Shaking her head and sighing, Chloe ran her fingers gently over the soft feathers near where the wing met the smooth skin of Lucifer’s back. She hesitated when she felt him shiver slightly under her touch, but continued when he held himself still and twitched one wing in an obvious prompt for her to carry on. After a moment, Chloe found the perfect feather. It was snow-white and smooth as silk, each kitten-soft barb still perfectly straight. Chloe gently grasped the base of the feather between her fingers and pulled sharply. Lucifer’s wings twitched but he made no sound as the feather came loose in her hand.

“Ok.” Chloe said shakily as Lucifer turned to face her. He took the feather, staring down at it as he rolled his shoulders and the colossal wings disappeared into his back. “What was that for?”

“Follow me.” Lucifer told her, walking past her towards the mouth of the alley.

Chloe followed, utterly bemused, as Lucifer led her back to the front of the shops and into what looked like a tattoo and piercing studio. She stood back, shaking her head in disbelief as Lucifer spoke in whispers to the woman behind the counter. She handed him a pen and a piece of paper, and Lucifer spent a moment writing before handing both the paper and the feather to the woman, along with several bills. The woman’s eyebrows shot up as she counted the money and she smiled widely, indicating that Lucifer should follow her. Lucifer did, hesitating at the door to the backroom so say, “Come along, Detective” with a gleam in his eyes.

“Are you for real?” Chloe demanded, standing next to Lucifer as he dropped himself down onto the tattooist’s chair and rolled up his left sleeve. She shook her head and gritted her teeth as the woman shaved his inner forearm and wiped the skin with an alcohol wipe. “Are we seriously stopping in the middle of a case so that you can get a tattoo? Do these things even work on you?”

“That’s why you’re here, Detective.” Lucifer said, staring down at his arm as the buzz of the needle filled the room and the tattooist started to draw, biting her lip in concentration. “This wouldn’t be possible without you.”

“But _why?_ ” Chloe exclaimed, dropping into the seat next to Lucifer with a huff. “In case you’ve forgotten, we have a little boy’s killer to catch.”

Lucifer swallowed, watching as the perfect outline of his feather took shape on his skin. “I know.” He said after a couple of minutes, watching as the silent artist drew each of the perfectly formed barbs. “This is just… I have to do this.”

Chloe stared at Lucifer’s face, taking in the way his eyes seemed to be filling as he watched the tattooist writing in strange letters, from right to left above the feather. Around the letters, she drew several small stars, not star shaped, like the stickers Trixie sometimes got from school, but tiny, and actually seeming to twinkle, like the skin of Lucifer’s arm was the actual night sky. After several minutes, the tattooist picked up another tattoo gun and added touches of white to the feather and the stars. With another gun, she added tiny dots of silver, barely visible, but just enough to make the tattoo glow like Lucifer’s wings.

As they left the tattoo parlour, and Lucifer immediately threw the aftercare instructions into the nearest bin, Chloe gazed curiously at the tattoo shining on his arm. His feather stood out, white and divine looking, even in image, against his tanned skin. Above it, one word floated in strange letters she could not read, amongst five twinkling stars: דמאל


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

_“Grandpa doesn’t like me.”_

_The father looked down to his son, his brow furrowed. “What makes you say that?” he asked, pulling his son up into his arms and brushing his soft hair away from his dark, sad eyes._

_“He doesn’t answer when I ask him things.” The boy answered, tears in his eyes. “He just looks at me and walks away.”_

_“Grandpa doesn’t like questions.” The father explained with a sigh, gritting his teeth. “He’s too set in his ways.”_

_“Shhh…” The boy whispered, stifling a giggle. “You’ll get in trouble.”_

_“It’s worth it.” His father smiled, kissing his son’s forehead. “If it made you laugh.” He frowned though, pulling back and peering into his son’s face. Under his lips, his forehead had felt warm and sticky to touch._

Chloe stood behind the one-way mirror, staring into the interrogation room. When they had arrived back at the precinct, Lucifer had said he was going to get coffee but, when he still hadn’t returned after half an hour, the detective had set out to look for him.

“Hey, Chloe.” Chloe looked up as Dan walked into the room. “Listen, I need to talk to you.”

Chloe shook her head, turning back to gaze at the lone figure on the other side of the mirror. Lucifer was sitting at the table, his jacket on the back of his chair and, uncharacteristically, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was leaning forwards, his head down, his elbows resting on the table. Ironically, he almost looked as if he was in prayer, except the his phone, spinning continually between his fingers.

“There’s something going on with him.” Chloe said without turning to her ex-husband. “Something weird.”

“More than usual?” Dan quipped, shuffling uncomfortably.

“Don’t start, Dan.” Chloe reprimanded him. She frowned, watching the haunted look pass over Lucifer’s face as his eyes fell on his own forearm and he gently ran his fingers over the tattoo there. “I’m serious. We’re all taking this case hard, but, with Lucifer… I don’t know… It’s almost like…” Chloe shook her head with a humourless laugh. “No, I know it’s not possible but… There’s something getting to him. I’ve never, _ever_ seen him like this, not even when his brother died.”

“This is actually kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Dan cleared his throat awkwardly and jammed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He turned to look at Lucifer, frowning in thought as he watched him twirling his phone again. Chloe looked up at Dan and he continued. “Earlier, when Lucifer flipped…”

“Which he did because of you.” Chloe interrupted, glaring at her ex. “You were out of order, Dan.”

“Maybe.” Dan conceded, flushing slightly. “Anyway, the point is…” He hesitated, taking a deep breath. “I saw something. Something weird.”

Chloe froze, her eyes widening as she turned her full attention towards Dan. “What kind of weird?” She asked, her throat tightening and her mouth suddenly dry. Her heart pounded in her chest as she prayed ( _How ironic,_ she chuckled in her head, _praying for the Devil_ ) Dan wouldn’t say any of the many things she imagined he was about to say.

“His eyes.” Dan said bluntly, confirming Chloe’s worst suspicions. “I don’t… I… they were red.” Chloe stared but didn’t say a word. “I don’t mean red like a light was reflecting in them or something.” Dan went on. “I mean properly red. Like flames inside his eyeballs. I don’t understand it but… yeah. They were definitely red.”

Chloe bit her lip and glanced from Dan to the Devil and back again. “You probably think I’m crazy.” Dan said with a self-deprecating laugh. “Finally gone insane.”

“No.” Chloe told him sharply. “No, I don’t.” She hesitated, again looking at Lucifer for a second. “Look, I really think you should talk to Lucifer about this. Don’t just go away and let your mind run away with itself.”

“Talk to Lucifer about what?” Dan said, turning in agitation and starting to pace from side to side in the tiny room. “What do I say? _Hey Lucifer, I know I haven’t said a civil word to you in eighteen months but do you have a weird, fiery eye condition, by any chance?_ ”

“No.” Chloe said, speaking slowly and willing herself to have more patience. “But I really think you need to talk to him. This probably should have been said after Charlotte died, but, with Pierce and then my… vacation… well it ended up not being the best time for anyone.”

“What are you talking about, Chlo?” Dan demanded, gaping at her in utter confusion. “Are you saying I’m not insane?”

“Come with me.” Chloe said, taking Dan’s arm and leading him out of the room. “The worst thing I did was go away and think. You need to talk about this _now_.” Chloe dragged Dan into the interrogation room, locking the door behind her. “Sit.” She said firmly, pointing to the chair opposite Lucifer. The Devil stared perplexedly between her and Dan as Chloe switched off the intercom that would allow their conversation to be heard in the observation room and pulled the blinds down over the mirror. She stared awkwardly between them before pulling a chair around and sitting at the side of the table, with one man on either side of her. She chuckled briefly to herself. Dan on one side, Lucifer on the other, and her stuck in the middle. This had pretty much been the story of her life for nearly five years.

“Detective,” Lucifer queried, eying her with one raised eyebrow. “What in Dad’s name are you doing?”

“Show him.” Chloe said bluntly, staring at Lucifer. Lucifer gaped, disbelief crossing his face. “Show. Him.” Chloe repeated with a glare.

“Very well, Detective.” Lucifer sighed. “If you insist.” He stood up and, with a small smirk, started unbuttoning his trousers.

“Not that!” Chloe hissed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down into his seat. “You know exactly what I mean!”

“I’m sorry, Detective.” Lucifer said unapologetically. “I thought, since you wanted me to do something insane, I may as well show the good stuff.”

“Christ.” Dan huffed, leaning back and rubbing his face as he shook his head. “I don’t know why I expected any different.”

“Dan, shut up.” Chloe snapped at him. “Lucifer, I’m serious. You need to show him.”

“Detective,” Lucifer whispered, leaning towards her and using his hand to shield his face from Dan. “You’ve seen the effect that showing people has on the guilty. People tend to go mad, commit suicide, or occasionally run off to Rome and stab me in the back with a priest.”

“I thought you’d forgiven me for that.” Chloe muttered, stung.

“I have.” Lucifer said. “But you can understand me being somewhat hesitant. Even ignoring the fact that he already wants to harm me most of the time, Detective Douche has a little too much lingering guilt to handle it.”

Chloe looked over at Dan, who was glaring at the two of them like he was starting to lose what little patience he had. “Ok then.” She conceded, thinking hard. “Not all of it then. Maybe just the…” She pointed two fingers at her own eyes. “And maybe the…” She pointed over her own shoulders towards the middle of her back.

“Oh, by all means, Detective.” Lucifer laughed sardonically. “And then maybe we can stick a Christmas tree up my arse and display me in Times Square!”

“You’re being ridiculous!” Chloe hissed, rolling her eyes in irritation. “Lucifer, he already saw. And now he thinks he’s going mad.”

“Very well, then.” Lucifer huffed, shaking his head at the ceiling and glaring up in his Father’s direction. “But I am confiscating his passport!”

Lucifer stood up, pulled his flask from his trouser pocket and took a large swig. “Here goes.” He muttered, and he shook his shoulders.

Dan jumped out of his seat and staggered back as two enormous, glowing white wings erupted from Lucifer’s back. They stretched out towards the walls, momentarily filling the room before they folded in closer to Lucifer’s shoulders. “What the hell, man?” Dan yelled, gaping in awe and horror at the consultant.

“Quite.” Lucifer quipped, then he looked at Dan, and saw that his eyes, normally dark, chocolate brown, were suddenly glowing, red as hot coals.

“Oh shit!” Dan gasped, running a trembling hand through his hair. “Oh shit, shit, shit!”

“Would you like me to put them away, Daniel?” Lucifer asked, watching Dan in concern.

“Just wait a second.” Dan said, putting his palms on the edge of the table and leaning on it, staring at Lucifer from between his hunched shoulders. “Let me just…” The detective’s eyes danced over Lucifer’s wings, taking in each glowing feather as he tried to fit what he was seeing in with everything that had happened over the last few years. A giggle escaped from his mouth, sounding oddly hysterical in the otherwise silent room. “You’re an angel.”

“Fallen, but basically, yes.” Lucifer agreed. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t believe I’m saying this, but yeah!” Dan laughed, picking his chair up from where it had fallen on the floor and dropping down into it. “In a completely crazy way, it makes sense.”

Lucifer frowned, rolling his shoulders to hide his wings and letting his eyes fade back to their usual brown. “Well,” Lucifer said, sitting back down himself and holding his flask out to Dan, who grabbed it and took a large gulp. “You’re taking this better than most people, I must say.”

“So when you say you’re the Devil…” Dan started, but found himself unable to finish the sentence.

“I’m telling the truth, yes.” Lucifer confirmed. “I’m the Devil. Satan. Beelzebub. Abaddon. Old Scratch. Mephistopheles – oh I forgot how much I like that one. No one ever uses it anymore, which is unfortunate.”

“So… what… are you evil?”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red and he glared at Dan. Chloe laid her hand gently over his, though, and Lucifer looked at her before taking a breath. “No.” He said through gritted teeth. “That’s my Father’s punishment. He cast me down to rule Hell, made me as much a prisoner there as a King, and left me to be slandered and vilified and blamed for all of humanity’s crimes. I don’t cause evil, Daniel, I punish it. People make their own choices.”

“Right.” Dan cleared his throat, deep in thought. “So Amenadiel?”

“Is an angel.” Lucifer told him. “He fell for a while, after he resurrected Malcolm to kill me, but regained his wings in time to fly dear Charlotte directly to Heaven.”

Dan covered his eyes, fighting back sudden tears. “Amenadiel told me she was in Heaven. I never knew why, but I believed him.”

“He took her there himself.” Lucifer said sadly. “And if you forgive yourself for the things you have done, learn to accept what you’ve done and move on from it without feeling guilt, you will see her again, when your time comes.”

“What, you won’t make sure I end up in Hell?” Dan asked, laughing slightly.

“I don’t decide who goes to Hell.” Lucifer explained. “Humans decide for themselves. If your conscience is clear, even if you haven’t been a saint, if your soul isn’t weighed down by guilt, you go to Heaven. If you feel guilty enough that you feel you deserve to be punished, you come to my door.”

“How do I know this is all true?” Dan asked, rubbing his face.

“Oh, I assure you, I am the Devil.” Lucifer told him. “You’ve just seen proof of that.”

“No, I get that.” Dan said. “No, I mean, I grew up in a pretty religious family…”

“Oh, here we go.” Lucifer scoffed, flinging his arms out by his sides. “Here come the priests and exorcists.” Beside him, Chloe flinched, and Lucifer looked at her for a moment before touching her hand for a second, telling her that hadn’t been meant as an attack on her.

“No.” Dan said again. “What I mean is that my abuela was bordering on fanatical. She made sure we learned everything so that we could ‘be better scholars of the holy text’. You missed a few names off your little list.”

Lucifer froze, staring at Dan, his mind flashing back to a conversation several years earlier, when Linda had said something alarmingly similar.

“Yeah.” Dan nodded. “Quite a few names. The Prince of Lies, for example.”

“I don’t lie, Daniel.” Lucifer snarled. “Ever.”

“Ok.” Dan leant back in his chair. “Prince of Darkness, then? Apollyon? The Serpent? What’s the deal with the goat?”

“Oh for…” Lucifer glared. “Are you enjoying flaunting your frankly disturbing amount of knowledge concerning my mythology?”

“It gives me a bit of a kick, yeah.”

Lucifer muttered something that sounded like “I’ll give you a bit of a kick” and Dan grinned and continued.

“Moloch.” Dan went on. “Behemoth.” Lucifer crossed his arms, leaning back and shaking his head in irritated amusement. He was used to this relationship with the, in his opinion, lesser detective. Dan sensed the almost fraternal irritation and continued. “Then there are the weirdly nice ones. Asmodeus. Lightbringer. Samael.”

Lucifer sat up straight, his eyes suddenly cold. “Don’t.” He whispered, suddenly looking hurt and afraid. “I don’t use that name. Don’t say that around me again.”

Dan stared, confused. “Ok.” He said, gulping awkwardly. “What about Lightbringer, though?” He asked, trying to go back to the light needling from before. “I never understood that. How can the Prince of Darkness be the Lightbringer?”

“It was more of a job description, really.” Lucifer said huffily. “Father said ‘Let there be light’, and it was my job to provide.”

Dan gaped, trying to get his head around the fact that the man in front of him had not only been there at the start of the universe, but had apparently helped create it. “How exactly do you provide light?”

“Well, Daniel,” Lucifer leaned forwards, smirking proudly. “I was, quite literally, the Dawn Bringer, the Shining One. The Morning Star. I made them all.”

“Wait…” Chloe leant forward, her own eyes wide. “You _made_ the stars?”

“Of course, Detective.” Lucifer looked both smug and slightly confused that she didn’t already know. “That’s what the name ‘Lucifer’ means. Lightbringer.”

“But how do you make stars?” Dan asked, slightly awestruck.

“We angels all had our own unique abilities.” Lucifer explained. “Uriel got patterns. Remiel got the hunt. Amenadiel got strength and time. Azrael got the ability to lead the dead. Michael got healing and art. I got music, but, mainly, light and fire were mine. I just willed the stars to appear and there they were, literally in the palm of my hand.”

Dan just sat, his mouth hanging open for a moment, before he shook himself out of his somewhat shellshocked stupor. “Right.” He said, shaking his head. “That’s just too much. Gonna move on from that before I really do go mad. Ok…” He thought for a moment, giving Lucifer the once over. “Ok, my abuela also decided we should be able to read the holy texts. What can I say? She was nuts. Anyway, she had us learn just some very basics, what the languages were in biblical times – is Enochian a real language, by the way? – how to recognise Hebrew letters, that kind of thing.”

“Alright…” Lucifer looked confused, apparently unsure where Dan was going with this. “Yes, it is, but what’s your point.”

“No, it’s the names.” Dan explained. “I thought I knew pretty much all of them, all the names for the Devil and all the angels, but is there a secret one no one knows about?”

“No.” Lucifer said, still cautiously confused. “Not unless Mum and Dad got up to a bit more hanky panky after he kicked me out that no one ever told me about, why?”

Dan glanced down at Lucifer’s arm. “Then who’s Damael?”

Lucifer froze, the colour draining almost instantly from his face. “Where did you learn that name?” He asked, his voice thick and croaky.

“Your tattoo.” Dan said, gesturing casually to Lucifer’s arm. “Nice, by the way. It new?”

“I have to go.” Lucifer whispered hoarsely, standing up and walking to the door. “I can’t…” He hesitated, staring back at Dan. “Don’t ever… Just don’t… please.” And, in one silent movement, Lucifer was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter details exactly what happened the night poor Samuel died. It may be distressing.

** Chapter 4 **

_The boy lies on white sheets, his face flushed and damp with sweat. Beside him, his father prays silently, his hands clasped together as he begs somebody, anybody to help._

The break in the case is surprisingly easy when it comes the next day. Lucifer has just walked into the precinct when Ella comes bouncing up to Chloe’s desk, excitement bubbling in her eyes.

“Guys!” The forensic scientist gushes as Lucifer approaches the detective’s desk. “Guess what?”

“What?” Chloe asks as Lucifer perches on the end of her desk.

“Sammy was a fighter.” Ella announces proudly, beaming at them.

There is silence, Lucifer and Chloe merely looking at Ella blankly. “Come again, Miss Lopez?” Lucifer says, looking at her in bemusement.

“He fought!” Ella told them, still smiling widely. “There was blood and skin found under his fingernails. He must have tried to fight his killer.”

“Do we know whose DNA it is?” Chloe asked, grabbing a pen and her notepad.

“There’s no match in the system.” Ella said. “But it was from a relative.”

“Ok.” Chloe said, thinking. “So a relative… the mom said she was asleep, but she could be lying, I suppose.”

“No.” Lucifer interrupted, frowning. “Miss Lopez said the killer was either a man or a woman with giant man hands. Mrs Ellis had tiny hands.”

“How tiny?” Ella asked thoughtfully.

“Let’s just say she’d need both hands to give me a decent-”

“Yes, thank you, Lucifer!” Chloe interrupted, flushing red but biting back a snort of shocked laughter. “Let’s just move on from those mental images. Samuel’s mom did have pretty dainty hands, though. I don’t think it was her. And the dad’s alibi checks out. He was working at the hospital all night.”

“What about dear old granddad?” Lucifer asked, rooting around in the detectives desk drawer and pulling out a lollipop with a look of glee. “Didn’t mummy dearest say he was looking after the boy until she came home?”

“You’re right.” Chloe muttered, glaring, half irritated, half amused, as Lucifer sucked his lollipop with indecent relish. “Where was he when we interviewed the parents? Seems weird to just leave them to it when their son has just died. And will you stop making those noises! God, are you going to be this irritating all day?”

Lucifer removed the lollipop from his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’. “No point asking Him!” He said innocently. “And besides, I thought you’d be happy. Not letting anything bother me today. Back to my usual, chipper self.”

“There’s a difference between chipper and pornographic.” Chloe said, rolling her eyes at Ella and standing up.

“Ooh, I’m pornographic now?” Lucifer smirked lasciviously. “Detective, I never would have guessed! Are you getting a little…”

“That’s it, get it out of your system now.” Chloe quipped, waving to Ella and leading Lucifer out of the precinct. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, but do you have to be quite so _you_ with it?” She waved her hand towards Lucifer, emphasising what she meant by ‘ _you’_.

“Rude!” Lucifer cried in mock horror. “Detective, it’s like you don’t want me to be happy!”

“I want you to be happy, but I’d rather you did it without making me throw up in my mouth a little bit.”

Lucifer stared as they approached the car, his brow furrowed. “You want me to be happy?” He asked as he got in the car. On the back of their light-hearted banter, the Devil realised he couldn’t remember anyone ever wishing that for him before.

“What?” Chloe asked, starting the engine. “Of course I do. You may act like a child on a sugar rush half the time, but you’re my partner and I… well I want you to be happy, ok?” Lucifer stared at her, looking both pleased and slightly confused. Chloe smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand for a second, before reversing out of the parking lot.

Samuel Ellis’ parents seemed surprised to see Lucifer and Chloe when they opened the door, but willingly let them into the lounge when the detective told them she wanted to ask some more questions. As they sat on the sofa, they saw several vases of flowers and sympathy cards that had arrived since their last visit.

“What can we do for you, Detective, Mr Morningstar?” Jake Ellis asked politely, holding his wife’s hand. “Have you found out something new?”

“We just wanted to get some more information about the night Samuel died.” Chloe said kindly. “Mrs Ellis, did you see Samuel again after you fell asleep downstairs?”

“No.” Laura Ellis said, looking thoughtful. “My dad put him to bed while I was asleep. He said I looked like I needed the rest. I just went straight up to bed once Dad left.”

“Ok.” Chloe said, making a note in her book. “So the last time you saw Samuel was when?”

“We watched a bit of TV together after dinner. That’s when I fell asleep.”

“That’s fine.” Chloe said, nodding sympathetically. “Where is your father now? We’d like to ask him some questions.”

“He’s here, actually.” Jake replied, standing up. “He’s in the garden. I’ll go get him for you.”

Jake came back a moment later, accompanied by an older man wearing dirt-stained overalls and gardening gloves. He took the gloves off as he approached Chloe and Lucifer, holding his hand out to each. Chloe shook his hand politely, but Lucifer simply stared for a moment before sitting down next to the detective.

“Hi, Mr…” Chloe waited for Samuel’s grandfather to tell her his name.

“Wright.” The man told her. “But you can call me Mike.” Next to Chloe, Lucifer gave a brief, humourless, breathy laugh. Everybody glanced at him for a second before Chloe continued.

“What happened to your hands, Mike?” Chloe asked, leaning forwards to look more closely. “Looks nasty.”

“Oh.” Mike glanced down at several scratches on the backs of his hands. “It’s from gardening. That rose bush is a right thorny bastard.”

“Ah.” Chloe nodded in understanding. “You forgot your gloves yesterday, then?”

Mike nodded, looking at her in confusion. “I don’t understand. Did you ask me in here to quiz me on my gardening skills?”

“No, of course not.” Chloe laughed, smiling. “It’s just, those scratches look too wide to have been made by rose thorns. They look more like fingernail scratches to me.”

Mike froze, but Jake and Lauren stared at him, faces blank as they tried to piece everything together. “Dad?” Lauren asked. “What’s going on? Where did you get those scratches?”

“Yes, come on, Mr Bad Guy.” Lucifer purred, leaning forward and gazing at Mike like a lion surveying its prey. “Tell your daughter how you got those scratches. How her son clawed desperately at your hands as you squeezed the life out of him.”

Mike stood up, looking from his daughter to Lucifer to Chloe in horror. “I…” He froze, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he searched for something to say.

“It’s not true.” Lauren said, standing to stare, horror-struck, at her father. “Please, Daddy, tell me you didn’t.”

“It was an accident.” Mike whispered, his voice shaking. “He just wouldn’t do as he was told. I told him to go back to bed, but he wouldn’t stop talking and asking me things. I must’ve told him a hundred times, but he wouldn’t shut up! I kept telling him to go back to bed, over and over again, but he wanted to play, he wanted to read, he wanted a story. It was always something. In the end, I just got so angry.”

“So what did you do?” Lucifer asked, his jaw clenched and his fingers flexing into fists. “What did you do to the little boy who just wanted to talk and play? Did you hit him? Shake him?”

“No!” Mike cried, holding his hands up. “I just… I grabbed him. By the shoulders. Then, I don’t know, I might have shaken him a couple of times and then, I don’t know how it happened, my hands were round his neck and then…” Mike let out a horrified sob. “It was all over so fast. Before I even knew what I’d done… he went still, stopped moving. I knew he was dead.”

“ _Why?”_ Lucifer roared, standing up and towering over the other man. “Why did you kill your grandson? Because he wouldn’t do what he was told? Because he didn’t think and act the way you wanted him to? _He was a child!_ ”

“Lucifer…” Chloe put her arm gently on her partner’s shoulder. He looked at her and she stared into his eyes, waiting for the red to fade back to warm, chocolate brown. “Lucifer, it’s ok.” She said. “Calm down.”

Lucifer took several deep breaths as he looked into Chloe’s face. After a moment, he closed his eyes, grinding his teeth briefly, and turned to look at Mike in disgust. “You can cuff him, Detective.” He told her, looking nauseated. “I will meet you outside.”

Chloe turned Mike roughly around as Lucifer walked angrily out of the house. She clicked the handcuffs onto his wrists, gritting her teeth in revulsion as they snapped closed. “You’re under arrest,” she snarled, eyes filled with fury, “for the murder of Samuel Ellis. You have the right to remain silent.” She jerked his arms, turning him away from his daughter and her husband. “Anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” Chloe hesitated and turned around. “I’m sorry.” She said to Mike and Lauren. “About Lucifer. He’s taken this case hard.”

“No, I understand.” Jake said, holding his wife to his side as she sobbed into his shoulder. Jake’s grief and horror seemed to be beyond tears, as though the events were too much for him to process. “It must have been hard for him; brought back lots of memories.”

Chloe stared, her mouth open in shock. “What do you mean?” She asked, stunned.

“Oh..” Jake looked awkward, looking at Chloe and refusing to even glance at his father-in-law. “Sorry, I thought… Maybe you should ask him.”

Chloe nodded, still dumbfounded. “Right.” She said, shaking her head. “Well, I’m gonna take Mr Wright here into custody. I’ll send a family liaison down to talk to you about what happens next, but if you have any questions,” She pulled her card from her jacked pocket and handed it to Jake. “Please do call. I’m so sorry, for everything.”

Jake nodded, his eyes becoming more horrified as awareness of everything that had happened seemed to catch up with him. Chloe smiled sadly, and led the killer out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

****

Lucifer tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the detective filling in paperwork at her desk. He watched her for a moment before sighing deeply and tapping his fingers on the desktop. Chloe glared at his fingers for a second before gritting her teeth and continuing with her work.

“Honestly, Detective!” Lucifer huffed after another minute. “How much longer can you spend on this?”

“This is the job, Lucifer.” Chloe told him, rolling her eyes.

“Well it’s a boring part of the job.” Lucifer grumbled. “Can’t you do it any faster?”

“Not if I’m going to do it properly.” Chloe put her pen down and looked back at her partner. “Look, this has been a tough case.” Lucifer hummed noncommittally and brushed some imaginary lint from his trouser leg. “Why don’t you go home, and you can come over later for dinner? Celebrate closing the case?”

“Even better, why don’t I invite everybody to Lux to celebrate?” Lucifer suggesting, perking up a little at the idea of even a small party. “I don’t think anybody is in the mood for a real party, but dinner and drinks can’t hurt. You could even bring the urchin, and Amenadiel and Linda could bring Charlie. They can always sleep in one of the bedrooms if they can’t keep up with us.”

“You _want_ me to bring Trixie?” Chloe asked, surprised. “Aren’t you worried about the Italian leather sofas?”

“I’ve been gone a long time.” Lucifer commented, not meeting Chloe’s eyes. “I’m sure she’s learned to be a little less sticky in that time.”

Chloe smiled quietly to herself, looking fondly at her partner. She knew that was his way of saying he had missed her daughter without actually saying it, and she felt warmth flood through her at the thought. “Ok.” Chloe nodded, smiling. “You go get everything ready, call Linda, Amenadiel and Maze, and dust off the best bottle of red for me. I’ll get the Ella and Dan together and meet you at Lux in about an hour and a half?”

“Sounds perfect.” Lucifer said, standing up and checking his phone. “I’ll see you there then, Detective. Wear something sexy!”

_He watched, helpless, as his son drew slow, shaky, shallow breaths. The boy’s face was deathly pale, almost as pale as his cloud-white sheets, and his hand was held loosely in his father’s._

_“Please.” The father begged, turning to look at his own father. “Please, do something. This is wrong.”_

_“This was always wrong.” The other man said, watching the boy in the bed without looking at his son. “I cannot change it.”_

_“You_ can _!” The boy’s father argued, glaring angrily. “You can help him!”_

_“No.” Was the firm reply. “No I can’t.”_

Lucifer was setting the table when Chloe, Trixie, Ella and Dan stepped out of the elevator. “Lucifer!” Trixie cried, rushing forwards and flinging her arms around his waist. “Mommy said you were back, but you weren’t ready to see anyone yet!”

“Yes, well…” Lucifer patted Trixie’s head awkwardly. “All good now, though, child. You can… ah… let go now.”

“Thanks for inviting us for dinner.” Trixie smiled and stepped away. “I brought chocolate cake.”

“That sounds delicious.” Lucifer said, stepping behind the bar. “I have some Madagascan vanilla ice cream that will go splendidly with it.”

“Looks great in here.” Ella commented, eying the large cushions laid on the floor around Lucifer’s glass coffee table and the large selection of finger foods laid out. “I’m starved.”

“Well Amenadiel and Linda should be here any minute.” Lucifer told her, laying out glasses on the bar. “Drinks while we wait?”

“Sounds good.” Dan said, dropping into a seat at the bar, still looking a little awkwardly at Lucifer. “Just fill it up, I don’t care what with. Trixie asked for a cocktail, though, so you reckon you can throw together a virgin mojito?”

“It’s not a word often heard at Lux, but I can probably manage.” Lucifer smirked, earning an eye roll from the adults and a confused frown from Trixie. “Don’t worry, urchin. It will all make perfect sense in a few years.”

Trixie shrugged and pulled herself up onto a bar stool, smiling broadly at Lucifer. She watched, fascinated as he poured two glasses of red wine, four glasses of expensive scotch, and started mixing her mocktail. As the tribe helped themselves to their drinks from the bar and Lucifer dropped a cocktail umbrella with a cherry into Trixie’s glass and slid the drink over to her, the elevator pinged and Lucifer held two glasses of scotch out for Amenadiel and Maze to take.

“What will you drink?” Lucifer asked Linda from behind the bar. “I don’t know what you drink since _that_ happened.” He waved his hand towards the baby carrier in Amenadiel’s hand with an affected shudder.

“I’ll have a wine, thank you, Lucifer.” Linda said, rolling her eyes at his antics. “He’s been weaned for a few weeks now.”

Lucifer poured Linda’s drink as the group made their way over to the sofas. “Are you ok, brother?” Amenadiel asked, holding back to talk to Lucifer. “You seemed… out of sorts last time I saw you.”

“I’m fine.” Lucifer replied, draining his glass and pouring himself another scotch.

“Good.” Amenadiel sighed as they started walking to join the others. “I have to admit, you’ve been in my, well, prayers.”

Lucifer scoffed, eying his brother with disgust. “Don’t bother.” He said irritably. “I may have appreciated you praying on my behalf once, but you’re a few eons too late now.”

Amenadiel frowned, watching Lucifer drop down between Chloe and Ella. He sighed sadly as he sat next to Linda and gently rocked the sleeping baby’s carrier.

The group chatted happily as they ate, pausing for a moment to raise their glasses to Samuel Ellis before Chloe insisted Lucifer sit down while she dragged Maze to help her fetch the chocolate cake and plates. As they were tucking into generous slices of rich, gooey chocolate cake with creamy ice cream, Ella glanced up and hit Lucifer suddenly on the arm.

“Luce!” Ella said, staring past the group. “There’s someone on your balcony!”

Everybody spun around and watched as a tall man opened the glass door and stepped into the room. Lucifer and Amenadiel jumped to their feet, staring, thunderstruck, at the new arrival.

He was an older man, black with dark grey hair and a neat Van Dyke beard. He was wearing a white suit, shirt and tie and stood silently in the door as he calmly surveyed the room with a slight smile.

“Beatrice.” Lucifer said calmly, not taking his eyes off the man. “Take Charlie into the bedroom and play. Don’t look in any of the drawers. You can take your cake with you.”

“Lucifer?” Chloe stood up and approached her partner, watching as Trixie silently picked up the baby and carried him through the archway into Lucifer’s bedroom. “What’s wrong? Who’s this?”

“Someone who can’t be trusted with other people’s children.” Lucifer said coldly, his eyes narrowed.

“Hello, Samael.” The man said, still smiling calmly. “It’s been a while.”

Lucifer scowled, grabbing his glass and pouring in another generous serving of scotch. He knocked the drink back in one and immediately poured himself another.

“Get out.” Lucifer snarled, shaking off the hand Amenadiel rested placatingly on his shoulder. “Now, _Dad_.”

By the sofas, Maze let out a stunned, malicious snort of amusement. Linda gasped, dropping her wine glass, and Dan stumbled to his feet, hands on his head.

“Oh my God!” Dan cried, looking suddenly like he was going to be sick. “Oh, Jesus! Oh, shit! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! Jesus fucking Christ!”

“You were right the first time, actually.” Lucifer said without glancing at Dan. “And Detective Douche, if you’re really this intimidated by Him, you may want to lay off with the swearing and blasphemy.”

“Father?” Amenadiel said, awestruck. “What are You doing here?”

“I heard your prayers and felt his pain.” God said with a smile. “I wanted to see Samael.”

“Don’t tell me You care now?” Lucifer shouted, rounding on his Father. “It’s been literal eons. You sat in Your bloody tower and watched me fall and burn! Don’t tell me, after all of that, You suddenly give a damn!”

“I never stopped caring, Samael.” God told him sadly.

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” Lucifer hissed, glaring. “That is not my name anymore.”

“You will always be Samael.” God contradicted him. The smile on His face was almost loving. “Even now, after everything you did, everything you have ever done, you are still my Lightbringer.”

Lucifer snarled, throwing his glass to the side where it shattered on the marble floor. He stormed across to his Father and raised his fist. He swung his clenched fist but, millimetres from God’s face, it was blocked by a sudden flash of blinding light.

“Why must you always resort to violence?” God sighed. “You used to be such a kind child.”

“ _I_ resort to violence?” Lucifer echoed, staring incredulously. “You can’t seriously be accusing me of violence. Look what You did to me!” Lucifer’s furious human face faded away, leaving rough, red, burned scar tissue in its wake. Behind him, Ella jumped up, staring in horror as Linda tried to calm her while still watching the drama unfolding in front of them. Lucifer glanced their way and forced his Devil face away with an obvious effort. “You ordered my brothers to break my wings and then throw me down to hell. I burned for _centuries_ on _Your_ orders, and You dare accuse _me_ of violence?”

“What choice did I have, Samael?” God asked, His arms spread beseechingly. “You started a rebellion. You tried to overthrow me.”

“Of course I did!” Lucifer bellowed. “You murdered my son!”

The room was suddenly silent, everybody staring in horror at Lucifer. Taking a breath, Amenadiel gently placed his hand on his brother’s arm. “Luci.” Amenadiel said soothingly, turning Lucifer to face him. “Luci, it’s ok.”

“No, it’s not.” Lucifer snapped, glaring at his brother now. “He killed my child and then has the nerve to come into my home and accuse me of violence.” He turned to face his Father, furious tears in his eyes. “You killed my little boy.” He said, his voice thick. “Of course I rebelled. There isn’t a parent alive who wouldn’t tear down the Heavens to avenge their child.”

God hesitated, staring at His son. “I never wanted to.” He said sadly, taking a step closer to Lucifer. “He never should have existed. You should never have had the power to create another Angel.”

“Dad, stop!” Amenadiel suddenly interrupted, and Lucifer stared at him in disbelief. “Just stop. This isn’t helping.”

“Your excuse is pathetic.” Lucifer spat, glaring back at God. “You gave me the power over light and fire, and I used it. It’s called the ‘spark of life’ for a reason. You didn’t kill Damael because he shouldn’t have existed. If that was true, You would have killed him as soon as he was born.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as God put His hands in His pocket, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “You killed him because he dared to ask questions. As soon as he was old enough to think, to ask for things, to have his own ideas, You had to make him stop. Humans think of You as some benevolent God, but that’s a lie. _You are a tyrant_!”

God walked slowly to the bar, pouring two drinks and putting one on the piano next to Lucifer before taking a small sip of His own. “I did, eventually, come to somewhat regret my… haste.” He said, stopping a few paces from Lucifer.

“Which part?” Lucifer sneered, his eyes narrowed. “Murdering my son? Plotting to wipe me from existence? Or turning my entire family against me and exiling me to Hell for all eternity?”

“All of it.” God told him bluntly. “I tried to make it up to you.”

Lucifer gaped, his brow creased in disgusted confusion. “Make it up to me? How?” His eyes fell on Chloe. “Her? You thought it would make it all better if You gave me the Detective like You’re throwing a dog a bone?”

“I gave you a second chance.” God explained, as though this should have been obvious. “Think about it, Samael! I gave you another person, one who not only calms you and balances against your impulsivity and self-destruction, but also _makes you mortal_. Think about what that might allow you to have!”

“Chloe is a person, not a _thing_ to be gifted!” Lucifer shouted, furious. His eyes then fell on Trixie, who had crept to the doorway to the bedroom, Charlie held in her arms as she watched the scene with wide, tear-filled eyes. Lucifer turned back to his Father, his eyes widening in sudden, horrified understanding. “And You thought You could what? Just give her to me like a brood mare?”

“You could have a family, Samael!” God interjected, looking baffled that His gift had not been appreciated as He thought it would. “I was… hasty. I shouldn’t have taken Damael from you. I’m fixing that.”

“You can’t manipulate people like this, Dad!” Lucifer snapped, grabbing the drink from the piano and downing it before glaring at the glass, remembering who had poured it for him. “I have the right to decide for myself. _Chloe_ has the right to decide. And Damael is not a broken toy. He can’t just be _replaced_!”

God frowned, looking around at the stunned and furious faces staring back at Him. “Just go, Dad.” Lucifer said quietly, dropping down onto his piano stool. “There is _nothing_ You can do to fix this.”

God looked at Amenadiel, hoping for some support from His oldest, most loyal son. To His surprise, though, Amenadiel laid a supportive hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and shook his head at his Father. “Please, Father.” Amenadiel said. “Please, just go home.”

With a sigh, God nodded sadly at His sons. He looked at Chloe and the rest of the tribe and said, “Look after him.” Then, raising His eyes to the ceiling and releasing a deep sigh, He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, in my mind, God is Morgan Freeman, just without the wisdom!


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

****

The penthouse was silent. Everybody stared at Lucifer in horror, with no idea what to say to him. Inching into the room, Trixie was watching him, her eyes wide, tears threatening to fall.

“Luci…” Amenadiel stepped forward, reaching out to place an arm on his brother’s shoulder.

“Don’t.” Lucifer hissed through gritted teeth, raising a trembling hand. “Things may have been mended between us, brother, but don’t try to comfort me. Not about him. I can’t forgive enough for that.”

Amenadiel froze, his fingers an inch from Lucifer’s shoulder. Pain and regret were etched across his face, his mouth open, searching fruitlessly for something, anything that he could say.

“I am grateful.” Lucifer said, taking a deep breath and looking into Amenadiel’s eyes. “That you stood up for me now. And I have forgiven you.” He hesitated and swallowed around a lump in his throat. “But I can’t allow you to talk about Damael. Not yet.”

Amenadiel nodded and watched as Lucifer walked past the others, through the doors and onto the balcony. He sighed, shaking his head silently at the Heavens, before walking over to lift Charlie from Trixie’s arms. He smiled weakly at the little girl before pressing a kiss to his son’s head, breathing in his scent and wishing he had at least tried to say or do something so that his brother could do the same for his son.

On the balcony, Lucifer leant on the glass barrier, staring out over the city. He pulled his cigarettes from his trouser pocket, placing one between his lips and lighting it, taking a deep drag and holding it in his lungs for a moment before blowing the smoke up into the sky. He closed his eyes, fighting the furious, devastated tears that swam in his eyes, determined not to give his Father the satisfaction of knowing how much he still hurt.

After a moment, the sound of footsteps behind him dragged him from his thoughts. “Not yet, Amenadiel.” He said, a bite of irritation in his voice.

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer spun around and saw Trixie watching him, her eyes wide and uncertain. She was fiddling nervously with the hem of her t-shirt and Lucifer was certain she had crept out here without any of the adults’ knowledge or blessing.

“Hello, Urchin.” Lucifer said, offering her a sad smile and turning back to look at the skyline again.

“Are you ok?” Trixie asked, walking up beside the Devil and putting her hands on the barrier next to him.

Lucifer gave a short, hollow laugh, glancing down at the child by his side. Somehow, he knew that, had anybody else come out here, he would have been angry, even the Detective. For some reason, though, Trixie’s presence was calming him, making him feel more composed, like her gentle, concerned frown and innocent worry was gently putting some of his shattered pieces back together again. “I don’t think so, no.” He told her honestly.

“Did your Dad really kill your little boy?” Trixie whispered, horrified.

“He didn’t stab him or shoot him or anything like that.” Lucifer told her, clenching his jaw. “He didn’t need to. He deliberately made him ill. So ill he died within days.”

“Is that why you don’t like me?” Trixie asked, her eyes full of tears. “Because I’m here and your little boy isn’t?”

Lucifer stared at her in horror, his mind taking a moment to process her words. “What?” He cried, flicking his cigarette away. “Beatrice, no! What makes you think I don’t like you?”

“Because you never want me to hug you and you don’t really talk to me.” Trixie explained. “And it’s ok. Some people don’t like kids. I still like you. You’re my favourite person, except for Mommy and Daddy.”

Lucifer turned to face her properly, his eyes serious. “You are completely wrong, Spawn.” He told her firmly. “I do like you. Quite a lot actually. As I told your mother, I would do _anything_ to protect you. And it has never even crossed my mind to resent you for being here instead of Damael.”

“Oh.” Trixie smiled and lunged at Lucifer, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burying her face in his stomach. Lucifer flailed slightly for a moment, patting her weakly on the head before allowing his arms to wrap around her shoulders.

“Yes, oh.” Lucifer said as Trixie stepped back with a smile. “I’m just not entirely comfortable around children.” He told her. “I have only ever known one other child and he was taken from me eons ago. It makes me… hesitant.”

“I get it.” Trixie said sagely. “It’s like that film I saw on BritBox.” Lucifer stared at her, bemused by her train of thought, so she continued. “Goodnight Mr Tom. The little boy was scared to hold the baby because he’d only ever held his baby sister before and she died. I think maybe the other baby reminded him of her or he thought it would die too. That’s like you. You only ever knew Damael and he died so then when you met me maybe I reminded you of him or you thought I might die.”

Lucifer gaped, his jaw working to form words before he huffed out a laugh. “You could give Dr Linda a run for her money, Urchin.” He told her with a warm smile. “That is an insight worthy of one hell of a therapist – and you didn’t even sit there waiting for me to work it out for you.”

Trixie giggled, leaning on the barrier again. “Is your Dad really God?”

Lucifer hesitated before nodding. “Yes, Urchin. He is.”

Trixie contemplated this for a moment, crunching her face up in thought. After a moment, she turned to Lucifer. “Don’t tell Mommy I said this,” She whispered, her eyes narrowed. “She’ll get cross with Maze for teaching me new words, but God is a bit of a dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter, but it was just such a perfect place to end it. I wanted Trixie to take centre stage in helping Lucifer and if I'd moved on she would have got a bit lost in the rest of the characters and plot.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

****

Chloe stood up as Lucifer walked back into the penthouse, Trixie following close behind him. Her eyes took in his red eyes, trembling hands and loose, mussed curls and the way he seemed to hold back as the eyes of everybody in the room tracked his entry. Seeing his hesitation, Trixie stepped around him and took the Devil’s had, leading him gently into the room.

“Are you ok?” Chloe asked, approaching her partner.

Lucifer’s mouth opened and closed for a moment, unable to find words. After a few seconds, he nodded and walked past the detective towards the bar. To Chloe’s surprise, he didn’t let go of Trixie’s hand, leading her daughter to the bar, lifting her up and dropping her onto a bar stool with a bump that made her giggle. Moving behind the bar, Lucifer poured a large shot of scotch for himself and a Diet Coke for Trixie. Chloe watched them for a moment, smiling as her daughter said something and Lucifer cracked a reluctant half-smile.

“You two seem… chummy.” Chloe commented, taking a seat next to Trixie at the bar.

“Yes, well…” Lucifer took a large gulp of his drink and dropped down onto the bar stool on Trixie’s other side. “I suppose your spawn isn’t completely horrible.”

Chloe shook her head, smiling slightly at her partner’s obvious attempt to hide his discomfort behind humour. “Trix?” She said, grabbing Lucifer’s drink from his hand and taking a sip. “Why don’t you go get something to eat? The guys are tucking in now.”

“Ummmm…” Trixie thought for a moment, looking as though she was going to refuse before she saw the look in her mother’s eyes. “Ok then.” She said, dropping down from the stool. “Those chicken wings looked _really_ good!”

Chloe watched with a smile as Trixie made her way back to the group, grabbing a chicken wing and dropping down next to her dad. Trying hard not to imagine how she would feel if anything happened to her child, Chloe turned to look at Lucifer. She reached over to take his left hand, unbuttoning his cuff and pushing his sleeve up. Smiling sadly, she traced her fingers gently over the tattoo on his forearm.

“Damael.” She whispered sadly, tracing the letters. “It’s beautiful. What does it mean?”

Lucifer swallowed, watching Chloe’s fingers trace the design on his skin before answering. “Blood of God.” He told her, his voice cracking. “Not that that mattered to Him, in the end.”

“You never said.” Chloe said sadly, looking up into Lucifer’s face. “All this time and you never told me you were a dad.”

“What would be the point, Detective?” Lucifer asked, frowning. “He’s gone. Has been for eons. Talking won’t change that.”

“No.” Chloe agreed, her fingers trailing down his arm to take his hand. “No, it won’t. But it might help you to grieve. It helps, after losing someone precious, to talk. Talk about what they were like, look at pictures or share some happy memories.”

“There are no pictures.” Lucifer told her, and Chloe felt her heart break a little more. “There’s no cameras in the Silver City. The only way I can see him is if I imagine him. He only exists up here, now.” Lucifer tapped the side of his head, staring down into his drink. He’d never thought of it, not once in the countless years that had passed, but suddenly he wished he did have a picture of his son, something to look at, touch, to help him remember.

“You don’t have anything?” Chloe asked, seeing the heartbreak in Lucifer’s eyes. “Nothing at all?”

“No.” Lucifer said sadly, looking into her face with wet, red eyes. “He had things, before he died. Clothes, toys, even some drawings. I even had one of his feathers, still. When I was cast out of Heaven, though, I didn’t have a chance to take anything with me. I don’t even know what happened to it. Maybe Dad destroyed it. I don’t know.”

Chloe closed her eyes, fighting back tears of her own, before reaching over, placing an arm around Lucifer and pulling him to rest his head on her shoulder. Turning to press a kiss to the top of his head, she breathed in deeply, wishing there was something – anything – she could do to make this better. Deep down, though, she knew there was nothing.

*****

Chloe watched as Amenadiel and Linda stepped into the elevator, Charlie sleeping deeply in his father’s arms. They were the last to leave, leaving just her and Trixie with Lucifer in the penthouse.

“You really don’t need to stay, Detective.” Lucifer said as he carried a stack of dishes over to the bar. “I’m a big Devil. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can.” Chloe replied, walking over to help him clean up. “I just… I don’t want to leave you.” Chloe smiled sadly as Lucifer frowned at her, clearly confused by her concern. “It’s been a tough few days for everyone. Especially you. I think, and Linda agreed, that you could use a friend.”

“It’s really not necessary.” Lucifer huffed, still looking bemused.

“I know.” Chloe said. “But still, I want to. It’s what friends do.” She hesitated, sensing Lucifer’s discomfort. “Besides, Trixie’s really excited about having a sleepover in the penthouse.”

Lucifer snorted as Trixie gave them a bleary thumbs up and chocolatey smile from the couch. She certainly seemed to have had a good evening, even with all of the revelations.

“Get any chocolate on that leather, Urchin, and there’ll be Hell to pay!” Lucifer called over to her and Trixie hastily jumped off the couch and grabbed a napkin to wipe the chocolate from her face with a grin.

“I can imagine you as a dad, when you say things like that.” Chloe said, smiling. “Granted, an immature, overdramatic dad, but still a dad.”

“I was a great dad.” Lucifer replied in mock indignation. “Don’t go thinking I was some irresponsible bad influence. He was so naughty and unbelievably cheeky. I learned my wicked ways from him!” Chloe looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and Lucifer cleared his throat and conceded, “Alright, maybe not all of them…”

Chloe and Lucifer worked together to clean up the last of the mess from dinner before Chloe went to get Trixie washed and ready for bed and Lucifer went to find something to serve as pyjamas for the child. Chloe smiled as he joined them in the bathroom and handed her the green Sol de Javier t-shirt from early in their partnership, whispering, “I can’t believe you still have this.”

“Yes, well…” Lucifer cleared his throat awkwardly. “Sentimental value. The first time you got hot and bothered with the Devil.” Chloe frowned, trying to figure out what he was talking about. “The fire, Detective.” He said, as though it should have been obvious. “Carrying you out of that restaurant was probably the closest I’ll ever get to your burning loins!”

Chloe snorted and threw a towel at him in disgust. “You’re a pig!” She laughed, pulling Trixie’s hair out of its pigtails and running her fingers through it to straighten out the plaits.

Chloe and Trixie followed Lucifer out of the bathroom and into a guest room the Detective hadn’t even known existed before that evening.

“Here you go, Urchin.” Lucifer said, flicking on the bedside lamp for her and stepping back to allow Chloe to tuck her daughter in. “Do you need anything else? Perhaps a diaper?”

Trixie rolled her eyes, grinning up at the Devil. “You’re silly.” She said, snuggling down into the sheets. Lucifer shrugged, looking at Chloe in a ‘well-I-don’t-know-how-quickly-humans-learn-to-control-their-bladders’ sort of way.

Lucifer watched as Chloe stroked her daughter’s hair and kissed her forehead with a whispered “Goodnight”. He felt something twist in his chest, remembering the time, so many millennia ago, when he had done the same for his own child.

Chloe stood slowly and walked towards the door. Lucifer went to follow her but was stopped when Trixie said his name. He turned around and looked at her, cautious and confused. “Yes, Spawn?” He said, looking around to see what else she might need.

“You need to tuck me in, too.” Trixie said, patting the spot on the edge of the bed that Chloe had vacated.

Lucifer froze, looking nervously from Trixie’s face to the spot and back again. After a moment, he swallowed and walked forward, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed.

“I’m not sure what to do here, Urchin.” Lucifer confessed.

“You know.” Trixie told him, smiling reassuringly, and, for a moment, Lucifer was blown away by the wisdom hiding behind the child’s eyes.

Lucifer sighed, smiling sadly at the little girl in the bed. He gently reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, thinking deeply. After a moment, he leant forward and pressed a gently kiss to her forehead with a whispered, “Sleep well, Beatrice.” Then, he stood up, switching off the bedside lamp, and he and Chloe left the room together.

“Are you ok?” Chloe asked as she and Lucifer sat next to each other on the sofas.

“Fine, Detective.” Lucifer replied, leaning back and stretching before smiling at her.

“That must have been hard.” Chloe said, smiling sadly. “You did good.”

“Yes, well.” Lucifer frowned, flicking a piece of imaginary lint from his trousers. “It’s like falling off a log.”

Chloe smiled, staring into his eyes. After a moment, she stood up and grabbed Lucifer’s hand, pulling him to his feet. “Come on.” She said with a smile. “Bedtime.”

“ _Detective_!” Lucifer purred with a seductive grin. “Finally. I thought you’d never ask.”

“To sleep, Lucifer.” Chloe chided him, rolling her eyes. “Come on. I’ve slept in this bed twice before now, and both times I was too drunk to completely remember. I want to fully enjoy those two hundred dollar sheets and you are going to be my hot water bottle.” She winced as she finished speaking, waiting for the innuendo.

“Well I certainly am hot.” Lucifer quipped, never one to disappoint, letting go of her hand and leading the way to the bedroom.

Chloe shook her head and muttered, “Yup. Walked right into that one.” Then, with a smile, she followed him into the bedroom.


End file.
